bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Soul reaper magnum
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Salubri page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 09:51, September 3, 2009 Re:Hey Whats up? Sorry I really didn't have anything new to post on your forum, so I kinda just added something on your Vizard forum to get it back at the top. Recently i've been a little busy editing trivia from other users correcting problems & answering questions on certain discussion pages. Also I posted two forums of my own. They are Espada Yammy Rialgo & Aizen Cunning or Crazy. U should check them out. Seeing as how this is the first time i've commented on your talk page I would like to personally welcome U to Bleach Wikia(its just a formality of mine). One more thing. U should customize your User page to better explain yourself. If your unsure what to put just take a look at mine or User:WhiteStrikes (he's got a nice one). At any rate if u have any questions or just wanna chat leave something on my talk page & i'll get back to u. Minato88 01:45, October 11, 2009 (UTC) User page looks good, i'll try to come up with something to add to your forum. Minato88 18:31, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Question Not to long ago there was a forum going around that was centered around the espada(It has since fallen out of use). Many users including me were arguing mostly about the top 4. The arguments were based on whether we thought Starrk, Barragan, Hallibel, & Ulquiorra were Vasto Lorde. I thought all 4 of them were, yet others said Ulquiorra wasn't, but the other 3 were. Still some others only thought Starrk & Barragan were. The fourth group thought none of them Espada were Vasto Lorde. This Forum fell out of use before u had a chance to post your opinion, so I was curious whether u thought any of these 4 were Vasto Lorde. Minato88 19:13, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I see your point. Still, i'm dying to actually see a confirmed Vasto Lorde or for TK to tell us if any of the Arrancar we have seen were Vasto. Well we'll just have to wait(which sucks considering how far behind the US broadcasting is). Minato88 19:21, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Re:New Movie Since it mid october I doubt we'll have the second movie, The Diamond Dust Rebellion air this year. I used to watch Inuyasha on adult swim & the movies were about 7 to 9 months apart. So I suspect some time next year in april or May the second movie will air. The third one will come out late 2010 early 2011. Minato88 19:07, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh sorry. No I haven't heard anything about a fourth movie. Minato88 20:48, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Re:Forum No I haven't but I will. User:Zwann ha posted a blog about the Espada. U might want to check it out. Minato88 17:25, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Wonderweiss: Vasto Lordes I read the comment u put on the blog. U stated something that hasn't been talked about, Wonderweiss being the first Lordes Aizen recruited. If this is true it might help explain his autism(since Aizen tried to change him before the Hogyoku was fully awakened). U should post this in a Forum & see what the others think. Minato88 19:47, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re:Byakuya & Kenpachi I too am looking forward to this. U are actually the first person I heard about this from. Do u think that Yammy is strong enough to take on both captains by himself? I really want to see more of three characters, Kenpachi being one & Shunsui & Yamamoto are the other two. In both the FKT & Hueco Mundo it seems we are going to see just that. Did u hear what the user BollyW said about Ichigo cause if u didn't just tell me & I'll tell u. Its a really cool theory. Minato88 06:51, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Bolly pointed out that Hollow Ichigo told him not to die before he returned. Yet in his first fight with Ulquiorra Ichigo was killed. This might explain why his mask was heavier & why he was unable to rehollowfy while fighting Yammy, the Inner Hollow is trying another coup'de tat(I think thats how its spellt). I too think Yammy is in for a tough fight, especially seeing as how he has already lost a leg. This all makes me wonder how he will retaliate. I wonder if Yammy has something secret hidden. It would be nice to see another Arrancar use Segunada Etapa. He did state that he wanted to get stronger to help Ulquiorra. Its kinda sad though. Yammy seems to not care at all about Ulquiorras death. I just lost a lot of my liking for him. Minato88 08:18, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I was actually thinking about something a little different. The Seguanda Etapa seems to be the Arrancars version of a Shinigamis Bankai. Where as most Shinigamis Zanpakutos become bigger when in Bankai, Ichigos doesn't. I was thinking maybe Yammy's Etapa will make him smaller. What do u think? Minato88 04:25, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I just logged on & looked at the history. Someone needs to pay more attention, 110 years ago Gin was obvilously younger & the two didn't know eachother. Plus they don't share the same surname. Minato88 19:25, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Re:Isshin Really? A Substitue, huh. Well eitherway, as soon as we are done with the Zanpakuto Tales Arc we have another mini-arc(which i don't know what its supposed to be about) & then we have the Arc telling us about Isshins past. So it looks like its going to be a good while before we see the Espada again. Minato88 21:00, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, at the rate the anime is going right now the whole damn manga might end before we get back to FKT. But things are looking up for the current anime ep, Kenpachi has appeared at last(& of course, he looks ready to fight). Oh, btw. Have u seen the 11th opening for Bleach & if so what'dd u think? Minato88 19:59, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Well, it different(Like all the others its unique). It had no other enemies besides Muramasa & the Zanpakuto, which leads me to think the next 25 or so eps will be about the Zanpakuto tales arc(It looks like Ichigo will be the one to defeat the main bad guy as always). Overall, it doesn't stand out like the first, second, or ninth did. The one bit of good news is Yamamoto was seen so i'm hoping we do see his Zanpakuto(Overall thats the one i'd like to see the most). Minato88 17:49, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I agrgee with you on that bankai thing yeah that old geezer needs to show his bankai sooner or later or my name is Grmmjow jackerjacks and lets have a chat if you are a lil bored :) Eliskuya2 13:00, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Re:Unohanas Bankai Thats an interesting theory, but i'm not to sure. With that said it would be nice to see Starrk & Hallibel back, but I don't think we will. Unohana is or at least by the ability rating charts on the captains pages is supposed to be the third strongest captain, behind Yamamoto & Aizen. So if her Bankai can only heal then I don't understand why she is ranked so high or why so many people seem to be afraid of & respect her so greatly. Minato88 21:47, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, i can't neither, though i want it to be special. I think the reason it is so hard to figure out what it could be is cause her Shikai is so out of the oridinary. Of course thats assuming the giant manta ray is her Shikai. In the video games it is labeled as such, but it has never been mentioned or stated in the Manga or Anime that the Ray is her Shikai. Many have pointed this out & it is much more like a Bankai then a Shikai. What do u think? Oh & congrats on breaking 100 edits!. Minato88 05:59, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Vizard Eyes Hey Magnum, do u have any theories on why the vizards eyes keep changing? Minato88 07:35, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I saw Ganjus page when it happened & the same guy also vandalized Aizens page. The guy who did that has been blocked. Minato88 20:32, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Re:Tatsuki Yeah, Tatsuki can see Hollows & Soul Reapers & she survived Yammys Gonzui. But overall her Spirit Pressure didn't rise like Chads & Orihimes did. I guess she just doesn't have the hidden potential that they do. Minato88 20:35, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Re:Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds Well cartoon network was airing them every saturday at 11:00, but have stopped. I will try to find u some answers. Minato88 18:41, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I found u something. I will link it here. http://nebs66.livejournal.com/tag/yu-gi-oh. I know for a facte the part about Bakugan airing somewhere in this timeslot is true, but I have not heard about Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds being aired. Still, I think this might be a reliable source. Minato88 19:02, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I also noticed it didn't come on. I was hoping it was just scheduled to start next week, until I found this http://toonamiinfolink.com/modules.php?name=News&file=article&sid=1191. It appears we got screwed by Cartoon Network again. Minato88 17:46, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Akiza Izinski. Whos u'ors? Minato88 20:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Yeah it is. I never thought about it befroe, but in Naruto we never find out what Gaara, Kankuro, or Temaris last names are, or if they even have last names. Minato88 18:08, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately nothing new to report, but i'm still looking around. Minato88 13:11, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Cool. :) Minato88 10:58, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Nope. I've been looking, but so far nothing. It kinda bums me out as I don't like watching subbed episodes of an Anime if I can help it. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 14:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Kaname Tosen Well if there is I can't find it. So if u'd like to make one, as far as i'm concerned, u can. Minato88 13:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) What do u mean "his friends". Could u explain u'or theory alittle better. Minato88 22:01, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for not getting back to u sooner, i've been really busy. I'd have to look at the episode again, but I thought the ring was already on his friends sword; plus thus far, all Soul Reaper Zanpakuto have been Katanas or varients of them. That is a good theory. I think the reason I like talking to u so much is cause u have good theories, not like others on this Wikia, i.e User:Hollowmajinbuu1. Stiil, some Zanpakutos have more then one ability, but Tosen is a difficult case. The two Shikai abilities he has shown vary radically from eachother. The only loophole is that his friends Shikai ability comes from her Zanpakuto Spirit(Benihiko or Suzumushi) & all Zanpakuto Spirits die with their owner, which means Benihiko or Suzumushi would have died with her. Overall, a good theory & analysis, but I don't think that Benihiko or Suzumushi was her Zanpakuto or atleast thats my opinion. Well peace out dude, i'll talk to u later. Minato88 11:11, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Actually I have a theory about Tosen. Do u think later on we will find out Aizen had something to do with Tosens friends death? I think his friends death might be why Tosen decided to join Aizen, which would have been Aizens goal. What do u think? Minato88 11:11, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Whats up Thats funny. U are bored and ive got so much to do I can't think about it. So whats u been up to. While i'm at it are u on any other websites that we can meet at. Minato88 06:38, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Cool. I have like sixteen episode summaries to do by Christmas(Minato weeps hopelessly). Plus, I still got to finish Ganju's page. Someone erased all of the Sypnosis info about him in the Seireitei and ive got to finish it. Minato88 08:58, November 16, 2009 (UTC) wow, i guess that stuff takes awhile and i think we need too lock his page i think that's the third time that i know of some thing happening to his page.Soul reaper magnum 09:12, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah Ganju is subject to alot of crap. So is Grimmjow and some of the Espada, but I don't think Ganjus page should be locked. To be honest i'm not sure how long ago it happened, so I don't know who did it. Anyway, so what have u been up to lately? Minato88 09:19, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Never really thought about it. U pick. The 4th Hokage 13:07, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Kenpachi I'm really srry it took me so long to get back to u. I didn't see u'or message until I took the week off for Thanksgiving. Sure we can talk about Kenpachi if u want. He is currently kicking the crap out of Yammy. About 5d's. No I haven't. I know that they are still airing reruns on at 7:00 am M-F, but thats all I know right now. While i'm talking to u, do u have a facebook account? I just got one and was wondering if u had one, thats all? Minato 20:55, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:4 Kids U serious. Quick post a forum. All praise to for kids having now disappeared. YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dreams do come true. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 05:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Re:Tosen Yeah. They r really debating it up in there rn't they. While i'm on the subject I want u'or opinion on something. The term Vizard is apparently not their species, but rather Shinji's group. Tosen is being called a Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid. Do u think that is right or would u call it something else? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 00:51, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I wonder whats going to happen if Aizen and Gin also turn out to be Hybrids(I like that term). About 5ds I don't know maybe someone else will air it, like Disney. It should be easy for them to edit. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 02:34, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Oh man I didn't even think about that. If the voices change I will be annoyed. If it gets changed to Viz then I can deal, but anyone else would be a problem. While I am at it I guess Little Kuriboh is going to need a new villain for his abridged series. XD [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 02:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Abridged Series This is a link on Yu-Gi-Oh abridgedhttp://yugiohtheabridgedseries.com/. It is made and voiced by one person, Dan Green. Yes the same Dan Green who voices Yugi. This website is no longer being updated, but episodes 1 through 38 r on there. Episodes 29 through 45 r on youtube. Heres links to two other really good Abridged Series'. Naruto abridged http://www.youtube.com/user/vegeta8639?blend=1&ob=4, Yu Yu Hakusho Abridged http://www.youtube.com/user/lanipator?blend=1&ob=4, and Bleach Abridged the best Bleach abridged as there r too many to count. http://www.youtube.com/user/khenpoe?blend=1&ob=4. Note:Vegeta's channel only has a few eps on there. Just search for the episodes by typing Naruto abridged such and such. The reason for this is because awhile back the Abridged seires were underattack by the owners of the Series Like Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and he threw up a red-flag. So the episodes r scattered across different channels. If u can find it the best Abridged series is Dragonball Z abridged by TeamFourStar a group of many of the above actors. Here a link to some of their eps http://thatguywiththeglasses.com/videolinks/ir/tfstar/140-dbza. I don't know which episodes still work cause Toriyama and others really threw up a flag on this one and many of the episodes r now impossible to find. If u ask me they should just make their own website. Just letting u know that I haven't tried using any of these links but they should all work. Let me know if any don't and if u have any questions about the guys behind the scenes of these shows. I'm an Abridged fan-freak. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 03:50, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Sorry bout the late reply. I don't kno, but I guess it is possible with the Hogyoku to creat a Hybrid with both a Release and a Resurreccion. It does prove the thoughts many here had that Tosen(possibly Aizen and Gin as well) thay they r different from the other Vizards. I have been wondering about that form Ichigo took against Ulquiorra. Was that also a Resurreccion and maybe thats what Hollow Ichigo was telling Ichigo about, his true power. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 18:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey dude. Just wanted to drop u this link I just found on Yugioh Abridged. This ones on Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/user/cardgamesftw [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 04:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Active Not much. Been busy here and there. I am currently trying to become an Admin on Yu Yu Hakusho Wikia. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 05:42, December 14, 2009 (UTC) U kno, for the longest time I wondered if I was the only one who noticed that. I think its an error on the artists part, but I can't imagine why they would screw up like that. U can mention it on u'or forum, Vizards, Masks and Shikais if u want. I don't kno what the others will say or think. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 03:55, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey dude, check it out. Link. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 19:57, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey thanks for the info. I don't have any new news about 5ds tho. I hope someone uploads those two eps to youtube soon. My comp can't handle 4kids' website. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 06:58, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Well, I don't kno what to think of Shinji's Zanpakuto just yet. I mean we really didn't see any of it. On a completely different note. I hope u had a good Christmas. Also, do u play Halo 3 on Xbox 360 Live? If u do tell me ur username or tag number and I'll send u a friend request. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 22:46, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Haven't updated what? U kno I just realized that I missed messaging u. Anyway, I hope u had a good Christmas and a good New Year. I personally want 010 to be better then 09 was. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 13:08, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Ur talking about the main page right? I just looked and everything is updated at this point. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 19:33, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, no new Manga chapter is out yet, but I see the new Anime ep is. Thanks, I didn't even kno that it was out already and I am going to watch it. I'll tell one of the Admins its out. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 20:32, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Uhm, hold on a sec. What website have u gone to to get ep 252 in english subbed. The one I go to says it isn't coming out until Thursday. I was confused as they had a Preview Video(I HATE those)up. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 20:37, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Manga chapter Around this time of the Year, Jump magazine takes a break. It's pretty standard and what normally happens is that Jump takes a two breaks, one week apart. So what was suppose to happen was chapter 386 -> break -> chapter 387 -> break -> chapter 388. However, what happened is that chapter 387 came out early. As a result the two Jump breaks ended up being back to back. So chapter 386 -> chapter 387 -> break -> break -> chapter 388. We should be back on schedule starting this week. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:32, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: about minato88 Thanks for letting me know. I had been wondering if he going to be back soon. Tell him thanks for getting in touch and we hope he gets things sorted out soon, but don't worry, we got things under control. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:28, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I'm back. One of my friends on XBOX taught me a trick on how to remove viruses from my comps hardrive. Its still crap, but working better then before. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 23:31, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. Speaking of which have u sen the blog The good guys won't die cause blah blah. IDK y, but I find the entire thing amusing. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 01:54, March 25, 2010 (UTC) The English Dub release is schedule to be released on DVD November 15, 2011Raggedcozy (talk) 00:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) fade to black The English Dub release is schedule to be released on DVD November 15, 2011Raggedcozy (talk) 05:32, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: monobook Ah, thanks, I guess? Good to know that someone here can appreciate Monobook on a certain extent, at least. Re: Comments Section Hmm, no, it shouldn't be. I'll look into it. Thanks for notifying me.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:54, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Re Podcast for 685 Heylo there!! Sorry for the late response I'm not very well at the moment. Sadly Friday night MY time (12am-3am ish UK time) a lot of the other guys were busy and wanted to do Saturday night. Unfortunately I was already booked for Saturday as it was my Gay Pride weekend and said would help a friend. I got back early enough but I have a physical illness where exertion catches up on me and it catches up bad and I'm still feeling the effects of it. Now on a normal day I am in pain, a lot of it and we joke about it in the Podcasts but when too exerted I am regularly crying regularly unable to move to even get my laptop. Not saying this for sympathy as its all good jus if I had been able to do Saturday night I would have. So guess it will be next week and since the two chapters are wrapping up chapters I guess its ok. Sorry though. :I have to see first what the guys all want to do in regard to a double podcast or not. And we are still throwing around ideas on what to follow up the chapter reviews with but we will have to see. and don't worry been dealing with this condition for 6 years it just means that when I do something big it limits what i can do for a while after which is fine. Re: Misc Podcasts No that's not it at all, originally I wanted to take a bit of a break as to be honest its tough staying up until after the sun rises when you have a very prominent physical condition. And then unexpectedly I contracted a bad Flu virus which meant I could not speak. My voice has gradually returned so hopefully we will get stuff done soon. Re: hell verse podcast Sal's a party pooper who didn't want to watch the movie again, so he sat that one out. As for the video appearance, Sun initially uploaded a regular recording of her screen when we were watching the movie so people could just watch that instead of having to open the movie in a new tab, or whatever, but someone flagged it for copyright almost immediately and prevented it from being watched by anyone in the US, so the new sketch version circumvents that.--Xilinoc (talk) 05:33, October 17, 2016 (UTC)